Justice Divas
by Birdsofpreyfan
Summary: What would happen if the Justice League left and the girls came out to play? A whole lot of butt kicking. Episode 6 will be up soon...please read and review i think you will like my series, 3 seasons are in planning
1. Default Chapter

Justice Diva's  
First Order of Business  
  
SCENE 1  
Shows the Justice League of America Tower in the sky.  
SCENE 2  
Batman, Superman, The Flash, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, and The Martian  
Manhunter are all gathered in the center of the tower. Superman steps  
forward to the center of the group.  
Superman- "About an hour ago the commander of the Algon fleet called and  
said he was under attack by an enemy craft.by the time I left to tell you  
guys he was dead.I got another call a few minutes ago saying that the  
Tribulatory System is at war, they need all the back up they can get to put  
an end to a criminal planet of Dividale.they have requested our assistance  
and I agreed that the Justice League would take over and help.we need to  
leave immediately"  
Green Lantern- "How long would it take?"  
Superman- "A few years, maybe more"  
Batman- "I don't know"  
Superman- "Bruce.they need us or the whole system will be destroyed.they  
devised a ship that can destroy planets.they can't do it alone"  
Wonder Woman- "Fine.we will go"  
Superman and Wonder Woman walk to the ship and get on, Martian Manhunter  
stands still for a second thinking and than looks to Batman  
Martian Manhunter- "They need us"  
He follows the others onto the ship and than Green Lantern and Batman  
follows them on. The plan turns on its engines than the ship fires off the  
landing platform into the deep space sky.  
SCENE 3  
A large Black Planet is covered in red from the fire coming out of 3 holes  
in the planet; the fire blazes into the sky. The shot lowers down to a  
large sculpture of a man with his hands behind his back, it continues  
showing slaves carrying large stone objects. It continues to a large  
building with three people standing up in the window. The one man is the  
man that was made in stone on a shot before. The other man is a monster  
looking man that is really strong, he is wearing green clothes and black  
hair. The final man is very short and is wearing a cloak and a blue hood  
covers his eyes. The small man looks up at the leader  
Desaad- "Darkseid.the justice league have left their orbit of earth to go  
and help out the Tribulatory System"  
Darkseid- "Assemble the troops.we strike today.Kalibak.this job I know you  
can handle"  
Kalibak- "Yes Father"  
The large monster like creature walks off of the balcony. Desaad looks at  
Darkseid  
Desaad- "Sire, if New Genesis finds out about this, they will come and  
destroy us.our troops aren't that strong after that fight with the Justice  
League"  
Darkseid- "We will have Earth and everything we need.do not question my  
judgment"  
He walks off of the Balcony and Desaad looks down at the troops being  
rallied up.  
SCENE 4  
Shows Earth  
SCENE 5  
The Skyline of Gotham city at night and the moon shinning in the  
background. The shot lowers down and shows 2 men running out of a store  
with guns in their hands and the alarm sounds loudly in the back ground.  
The Two men run into an ally way and end at a dead end. They look around  
and a figure is standing in the steam coming out of vents. It has large  
pointy ears and a small cape that goes down to the figures waist. She steps  
out of the darkness and its Batgirl.  
Batgirl- "Hey boys.late night shopping?"  
They both start firing at her and she does flips throwing the Bat-A-Rangs  
and they knock the guns from their hands, she than lands in front of them  
and kicks one man in the stomach and punches the other man in the face. The  
one that was kicks falls into the wall, she runs over grabs his hand and  
throws him over her and into the other guy. She hits her hands together as  
if whipping them off and than she smiles  
Batgirl- "Another days work"  
She than takes out a Grapple and goes to the top of the building. The cops  
rush in and take the men away. She looks out over the city. A large  
cylinder of white rings comes out of the sky. Batgirl looks up in amazement  
and a large group of Monsters come flying out. They pass her on the  
rooftops the suction from their speed attempting to pull her off the roof.  
She stands in awe as a larger creature comes out, its Kalibak. He is  
standing on a circular device that he is using to float in the air. He  
flies behind the group and Batgirl takes her grapple and shoots it, hooking  
onto the bottom of Kalibaks device. The troops fly off into the sky as  
Batgirl is holding on dragging behind.  
SCENE 6  
The shot shows the Dailey Planet and than shows an empty desk, on a gold  
slab it says "Clark Kent". A woman with black hair comes to the desk.  
Lois- "I can't believe it.after that war with Darkside he barely said a  
word.and now he transfers.it doesn't make sense"  
A red headed kid with freckles walks over to the desk  
Jimmy- "Did you say something Lois?"  
Lois- "Clark.I can't believe he is really gone"  
Jimmy- "Me either.I'm gonna miss the big guy"  
He continues walking and tears roll down Lois's checks. A large explosion  
comes from outside lighting the outside red. She runs over to the window  
and the large invasion of Monsters fly pass the window. She runs into a  
small office and turns back.  
Lois- "CHIEF.GET EVERYONE TO SOMEWHERE SAFE!"  
Chief- "It's those things"  
Lois- "We cant waist time.if Superman really is gone."  
Chief- "Right"  
He runs out into the hallway  
Chief- "EVERYONE INTO THE BASEMENT, NOW!"  
A large crowd of people runs past the door and Lois looks back out the  
window and the large group of robots in the sky blocking out the sun. A  
large shadow over the city looms and a line of police cars come racing down  
the street. They all slide to a halt and cops get out and point their guns  
up at them. Batgirl lets go of the grapple and lands on a building top.  
Man- "Don't fire yet.wait for them to make the first move!"  
Kalibaks platform lowers to the group and he steps off  
Kalibak- "By the order of Darkside.this planet now belongs to me.you can  
either give it up.or fight"  
The police look around at each other and than raise their weapons pointing  
at Kalibak. Kalibak raises his arms and his monsters point staffs at them,  
they start in an all out firefight. The police shoot the bullets at the  
monster but they don't seem to be doing anything, while the monsters kill  
the policemen one by one. A figure comes out of the sky, its Supergirl. She  
punches her way through the monsters and blasts them with her laser eye  
vision. One of them come forward and points the gun at her, blasting her  
into an ally way and hitting the wall. She grabs her head in pain and the  
monster walks in, he raises up the staff and a Batarang flies down and  
sticks into the monsters arm, he stares with a blank look for a second and  
than he blows up. Batgirl lands on the ground in front of Supergirl.  
Supergirl- "Batgirl?"  
Batgirl- "Yep.followed these guys from Gotham"  
Supergirl- "There are to many of them"  
Batgirl- "I'll distract them.go for Kalibak"  
Supergirl- "Right"  
SCENE 7  
The shot shows a building top with a black figure that lands on the roof  
and looks over the side. The figure raises her hand and throws a small  
round device to the ground, he bounces on the ground in the middle of a  
large group of monsters, and everyone turns back and looks and than it  
explodes. Kalibak turns his head and looks over pointing at a small ground  
of monsters to go check it out. They walk over and Batgirl grapples to the  
side of the building and jumps down landing on one of their heads, she  
takes out another Bat-a-rang and throws it at another one and he blows up.  
3 of them run and make a circle around her. Kalibak smiles and than walks  
over to a police car and throws it at the group, Batgirl dodges it and it  
hits the other monsters knocking them down. Supergirl speeds up to him and  
punches him; he goes flying into a car.  
Kalibak- "You.you were suppose to be with Superman"  
Supergirl- "Someone needs to save the world from worthless punks like you"  
She goes over to him and he punches her, she flies into a police car.  
Batgirl gets up and takes out a grapple, she gets ready to throw it and a  
monsters hand comes and smacks her into the wall. She hits the wall and  
slides down to the ground slouching over in pain. Supergirl grabs the  
police car and gets ready to throw it and another monster shoots her with  
the device, she tries to walk towards him as he is shooting her, her  
screaming out in pain, and than another monster comes and joins in until  
there is three. She finally gives in and than smashes against a building.  
Kalibak smiles  
Kalibak- "Father will be proud"  
SCENE 8  
A man is standing with a Microphone in front of a camera and the look of  
worry in his eyes.  
Man- "The invaders have defeated Metropolis's Police force, Supergirl has  
been defeated along with who we believe as Batgirl. All seems lost as the  
invaders torment and attack civilians"  
Shows Monsters flying down to women and children and hitting them over,  
roaring over them and them scouring in fear.  
Man- "As the threat increases and the danger rises the city seems  
hopeless.wait.there is another object approaching in the sky."  
A figure flies towards them in front of the sun the glare strikes the  
screen. She lands on the ground. She is wearing a blue cape, blue and white  
stripped, what looks like, a one peace bathing suit top, gold lettering  
with a W across it, gold high heeled boots, gold cuffs, and a gold tiara  
with a blue star in the middle, her golden hair shinning in the sun. She  
stands tall and the monsters look over at her.  
Man- "Who is she?"  
A monster comes forward and she punches him, he falls back a little and  
than she spin kicks him and he slams into a car. Supergirl gets up and  
slams into a monster that is coming up behind her.  
Supergirl- "Hi, I'm Supergirl"  
Woman- "Wondergirl"  
Supergirl goes after a monster that is chasing civilians and Wondergirl  
fights one that comes up to her with a kicks in the stomach and a punch  
over, yet one comes up behind her and a rope rapes around the monster and  
he gets yanked back falling to the ground. Batgirl is in the shadows.  
Batgirl- "Need to watch your back"  
Wondergirl fights her way through some monsters and to Kalibak. Kalibak  
looks over at the girls and than smiles  
Kalibak- "There's still one thing that you haven't taken care of.and most  
likely can't"  
A Meteor is seen up in the sky. Supergirl looks up and than flies up in the  
sky. She disappears into the sky. Wondergirl and Batgirl look at each  
other, Kalibak turns around and opens a portal and walks throw, Batgirl  
lunges at him but misses. The monsters fly off into the sky.  
SCENE 9  
The Meteor's light shines over the city falling at a large speed, flame  
surrounding it, Supergirl tries to go near it to touch it but she cant, its  
to hot. She tries her laser vision but nothing, she tries to blow it off  
coarse but she isn't strong enough. It falls faster and faster towards a  
skyscraper, suddenly a small figure appears on the roof that appears to  
come out of shadows. The figure raises it's hand and than Meteor begins to  
slow down. The girl on the rooftop is struggling to stop the falling rock  
as it slows it begins to cool down so Supergirl takes a punch at it and it  
burst into small pieces. Supergirl lands on the roof and sees the girl.  
Supergirl- "Thanks.who are you?"  
Woman- "Shadow.brought a friend to come help, looks like you needed it"  
A bolt of lightning strikes the rooftop as a woman emerges wearing all gold  
with a black bolt across her bathing suit outfit, she is wearing a black  
mask over her face.  
Woman- "I am The Thundress.we've come to help"  
Supergirl smiles  
Supergirl- "The more the merrier"  
All three of them fly off the rooftop.  
SCENE 10  
A monster comes out of the shadows and a woman is coming out of a building  
to survey the damage, he flies up to her and takes her. He pulls out a  
controller and pushes it, a portal opens and he flies through it taking the  
girl with him. The group of girls gathers in the middle of an opening,  
smoke around them.  
Supergirl- "We have to get her back"  
Thundress- "We?"  
Supergirl- "Yea.as a team.come on, you know we can't do it alone"  
Batgirl- "We don't even know each other."  
Supergirl- "That can change.as you most likely know the Justice League is  
not guarding our world anymore.they left.so the world is in parole.we don't  
need some man telling us how to do our job, we can show them up, as a bunch  
of Justice Divas, or something like that"  
Wondergirl- "I am willing to join"  
Batgirl- "She may have a point, I know I have been living in Batman's  
shadow.maybe its time to make my own mark"  
Supergirl- "Exactly"  
Thundress- "Well.it would be a good chance to show up Black Falcon for  
rejecting my offer to join his team last year.count me in"  
Supergirl- "Shadow?"  
Shadow- "Sure.I can teach the team a thing or two"  
Supergirl- "Sure.I have an idea on how to track them down"  
SCENE 11  
A building warehouse out by the ocean has a sign in front that says "Star  
Labs". They fly up to it and enter the building. Supergirl walks up to a  
safe in the wall.  
Supergirl- "This was here ever since the invasion by Darkside last time"  
She punches through it and pulls the safe off.  
Supergirl- "That's all I can do, they put some kind of field around  
it.Thundress.can you?"  
Thundress- "Gotcha"  
She turns into a thunderbolt and goes into a socket blowing a fuse and  
small lights on computers and devices plugged into the wall turn off. She  
appears back outside it  
Thundress- "That was easy"  
Supergirl reaches in and pulls out a controller  
Shadow- "What is that thing?"  
Supergirl- "It opens up a port so we can go to Apocolypse"  
She takes the control and pushes the button and a line of white rings comes  
out of the air and they walk into it, disappearing into rings.  
SCENE 12  
A black wasteland with fire shooting from the ground fills the air with  
smoke as slaves carry large poles and statues to be placed up of Darkseid.  
Darkseid is looking over the city and turns around as Kalibak enters  
Kalibak- "Father.I.there was another team on earth.a team of heroes."  
Darkseid turns around and his eyes glow yellow  
Darkseid- "Desaad told me.you have failed me for the last time Kalibak"  
Kalibak walks back in fear and pleads for mercy  
Kalibak- "But father.we have a prisoner.the mayors wife.that will lead the  
heroes here and than."  
A yellow laser comes out of Darkseids eyes and Kalibak screams as he  
disappears. Desaad walks in the back  
Desaad- "My Lord.what shall we do with the prisoner?"  
Darkseid- "Put her with the other one.keep her close by, she may be of use  
to us still"  
Desaad- "Yes my Lord"  
He exits the room and Darkseid looks over the burning surface of his  
planet.  
Darkseid- "Now without a sun.I must search for a replacement to take over  
my kingdom when I die"  
SCENE 13  
A white flash blares as The Justice Divas emerge from the shadows. They  
walk and look around, Batgirl looks confused  
Batgirl- "And I thought the batcave was dark and mysterious"  
Thundress walks over and looks around the corner.  
Thundress- "This place is swarming with those things.maybe we should split  
up"  
Batgirl- "Fine.I'll go with Shadow and Thundress"  
Supergirl- "That leaves you and me Wondergirl.we will actually go to the  
tower since I have been here before I know where it is.you guys create a  
diversion"  
Batgirl- "That seems to be what I am good at"  
Thundress walks out into the middle and than points at a monster and gives  
him quiet a shock; he falls to the ground and three other monsters race  
towards them. Shadow steps out of the shadows and than points her hands at  
them and a large black ball of energy emerges from the palm of her hand and  
fires up at them and they get blasted into a large statue of Darkseid  
behind them. She claps her hands together.  
Shadow- "To easy"  
A large group of more than 20 swarm around them  
Thundress- "You had to say that didn't you?"  
SCENE 14  
Supergirl and Wondergirl fly to the main tower that towers over everything.  
Supergirl punches a hole in the side and they enter. They enter a large  
room where Darkseid is sitting on a throne.  
Darkseid- "Supergirl.I thought I would be dealing with someone must more in  
my area of expertise.but.you'll do fine"  
Supergirl- "Waiting until Superman leaves the planet to attack, that's the  
cowards way Darkseid"  
Desaad walks up behind her with a gadget in his hands and a hand comes and  
punches him to the ground, Wondergirl walks in  
Darkseid- "And who have we here?"  
Wonderful- "I am Wondergirl"  
He gets up and his eyes glow  
Darkseid- "On second thought"  
His eyes stop glowing and he takes out a remote, he pushes a button and the  
wall opens up exposing two people Chain up to the wall. One was the mayor's  
wife and the other was what looked like the Flash in female version.  
Darkseid- "Meet Lady Flash.this is what happens when you try to stick up to  
me"  
She has her head dangling over her black hair dangling down over her  
shoulders.  
Supergirl- "Superman might of let you live before.and I don't know how you  
escaped that blast from the Justice League.but.now that you're here, let me  
express my rage"  
She flies forward and punches him in the face, he falls back a little and  
than she kicks him into the wall. She regroups and than smiles  
Darkseid- "Pretty strong, I have to admit"  
He shoots her into the wall with his laser vision  
Darkseid- "But sadly, it ends now"  
Wondergirl kicks him in the stomach, he crouches over and than she does a  
spin kicks and knocks him to the ground. He stands up  
Wondergirl- "Forget about me?"  
Darkseid- "I remembered that you're my extra bonus"  
He smiles  
SCENE 15  
Batgirl and Thundress are surrounded by Monsters and than a Bat-a-rang  
flies in and hooks into a monster and blows up, Batgirl lands on the  
ground.  
Batgirl- "I love that"  
He monsters all look at her and than Batgirl gets a worried look on their  
face, they all start firing at her and she does back flips and moves to  
dodge the bullets, a large lighting bolt bursts through the sky and hits  
about 5 monsters and burns them to a crisp. Shadow put her hands up and a  
large line of black light comes out blasting the monsters out of the sky.  
She smiles.  
Shadow- "Whoops"  
She says in a sarcastic voice. Batgirl takes out another bomb Bat-a-rang  
and throws it in the air, locking into one and blowing up the rest of them.  
The three gather in the middle.  
Batgirl- "How do you suppose they are doing in there?"  
SCENE 16  
Supergirl flies into the wall and than Wondergirl crashes into her.  
Darkseid steps forward.  
Darkseid- "It's a hopeless battle.you will never win"  
He steps over them and his eyes glow ready to destroy them, than another  
part of the wall burst in. Thundress, Batgirl, and Shadow steps forward.  
Shadow puts her hands together and than pulls them apart revealing a large  
black energy ball and she throws it at Darkseid knocking him across the  
room into a wall. Thundress shoots a lightning bolt and it blasts Darkseid  
through the wall. He lands on the ground and tries to get up. Supergirl  
flies down and looks at him, her body bruised, clothes torn, and blood  
trickling from her mouth.  
Supergirl- "I am going to end this now.once and for all, after all the pain  
you cause Superman and the world, you don't deserve to live.jail is to good  
for you.you deserve worse"  
She flies forward and punches him to a railing that hands over a fire pit.  
He punches her in the face and she falls back, than she struggles to get  
back up and he walks over and kicks her into the wall, wall fragments  
falling out. She looks up and her eyes glow red.  
Supergirl- "Goodbye"  
She bursts him with a powerful laser shot and than flies really fast over  
at him with her arm out punching him so hard he bursts through the rail and  
right down into the fire. She looks over and him. The rest of the Diva's  
fly down behind her and walk out to her, Supergirl runs over to Batgirl's  
arms and cries.  
Batgirl- "It's ok, it will be ok"  
SCENE 17  
Shadows comes into the room where The mayors wife and Lady Flash were  
pinned up against the wall, she flies up to them and puts her hands on the  
cuffs holding them up and it breaks, she grabs them both and brings them to  
the ground. Lady Flash looks up  
Lady Flash- "Thanks"  
Shadow- "No Problem, we got to get the Mayors wife back to Metropolis  
quick.than you can meet the team"  
Shadow picks the fainted woman off the ground.  
SCENE 18  
Batgirl is sitting on a couch with her mask off and eating Ice cream and  
reads the newspaper.  
Batgirl- "The new team of heroes, Batgirl, Supergirl, Thundress, Shadow,  
and Wondergirl all put a stop to Darkseid once and for all, leaving the  
city safe and the many lives saved. The Mayor's wife, Angolie Sampson sends  
out her greatest thanks. These Justice Diva's as they are calling  
themselves are welcomed by the world and showing that girls really can do  
better than boys"  
She sets down the paper with a big grin. She turns her head  
Batgirl- "Did you hear that"  
The rest of the Diva's are sitting around a table eating junk food.  
Supergirl- "I like the last part the best"  
Lady Flash looks over  
Lady Flash- "Thanks for letting me join, this is going to be great"  
Supergirl- "You stood up to Darkseid, that's a hero in my book, welcome to  
the Diva's.the place where girls rule and boys.well you know the saying"  
Everyone laughed and the shot slowing moves away from the characters,  
exposing a large mall that has the letters JD on the front over the main  
entrance in Red and Blue. The scene fades out.  
  
THE END 


	2. Justice Divas Ep 2

Justice Divas  
Fire and Ice  
  
SCENE 1  
The shot shows the Skyline of Gotham City, the moon creating a dim light  
over the busy streets below. Two figures emerge over a building, one  
swinging from a rope landing on a building top, the other follows flying,  
landing beside her.  
Batgirl- "Two robberies, Three attempted murders, I say its been a quiet  
night here"  
Wondergirl- "This is what you would categorize as a quiet night? What's a  
busy night?"  
Batgirl- "You don't want me to even go there"  
An explosion comes from the building below them. Batgirl looks over at  
smoke coming from the door to the building. Wondergirl grabs her and flies  
them to the ground, Batgirl looks over at her  
Batgirl- "That's what my grapple is for"  
  
Wondergirl- "Its faster my way"  
Batgirl smiles and than gets ready to open up the door when a car speeds  
away. Wondergirl takes off after it. The car tries to catch full speed and  
Wondergirl is flying along side. She looks over at them.  
Wondergirl- "Halt this vehicle!"  
They just keep speeding up  
Wondergirl- "Alright, if that is the way you wish to play"  
She puts her hands together and than hits the side of the car, the car  
dents in. The people inside scream and the car swerve into a fire hydrant.  
They run out of the car and than Wondergirl stands in front of them. They  
take out a gun and Wondergirl grabs the gun and than throws one of the guys  
onto the other. Batgirl swings in behind her.  
Batgirl- "That's one way of doing things"  
She leans down to them and grabs one by the shirt  
Batgirl- "What were you thinking?"  
Man- "The world is going to end, the Meteor is going to hit the earth and  
wipe us out like the Dinosaurs"  
Batgirl- "What?"  
The city glows red and she looks up at a large meteor heading over the  
city.  
Wondergirl- "Great Hera"  
ROLL CREDITS  
Batgirl stands in awe not knowing what to do and than Wondergirl looks over  
Wondergirl- "It's heading for Metropolis"  
Batgirl takes out a radio  
Batgirl- "Supergirl."  
Supergirl's voice- "I see it"  
SCENE 2  
Supergirl flies up towards the falling meteor  
Supergirl- "What is it with this city and meteors?"  
She puts her hands on the meteor ready to throw it back into space and she  
realizes something, its not hot.  
Supergirl- "What?"  
She pushes against the meteor and it continues falling, she redirects it to  
a park where people are already fleeing. She sets the large meteor down on  
the land and looks at it, Lady Flash speeds in right beside her.  
Lady Flash- "Nice decoration, the mayor thought a pool was a bad idea for  
our park"  
She smiles at Supergirl, Supergirl is to busy studying the rock to. She  
squints her eyes directing her X-ray vision at the rock. She sees two  
creatures in there, a human like all blue smooth creature, and another one  
that looks like it is on fire.  
Supergirl- "There are people in there!"  
She flies over and punches the rock and it cracks, she punches it a few  
more times and it splits open. She flies over it looking down on the  
creatures. The one engulfed in flames opens his eyes. His eyes are black  
with flames coming out of the corners. He raises his hand a stream of  
flames bursts into Supergirl throwing her into a teeter-totter in the park.  
Lady Flash runs over  
Lady Flash- "Are you ok?"  
Supergirl- "I'm ok.what are those things?"  
The Two creatures stand up, the blue one stretches.  
Cycle- "So this is the planet Earth?"  
Flame- "Mom gave us this whole planet!"  
They say as their voice sounds like children. They get step off of the  
Asteroid and look towards Metropolis.  
Flame- "Last one there's a."  
Lady Flash runs in front of them  
Lady Flash- "Wait right there!"  
Supergirl comes up behind her  
Supergirl- "Who are you?"  
Cycle- "This is my brother, Flame, I am Cycle. We are from the planet  
Nebus, our mother thought we were old enough to own a planet of our own, so  
she sent us here"  
Lady Flash- "To own our planet?"  
Cycle- "Not yours anymore"  
Cycle raises his hand towards them and a ray of light blue light emerges  
from the tips of his fingers and freeze Lady Flash.  
Supergirl- "Hauh?"  
He turns his hand to Supergirl; she flies over to a Slide and goes behind  
it. Cycle freezes the slide; Supergirl turns and picks it up, throwing it  
at them. Flame points his hand at the slide and blows it apart with a flame  
blast. He smiles.  
Flame- "I like this game"  
He puts his hands together creating a large fire ball and throws it at  
Supergirl, Supergirl flies in a man over around the line of fire that seems  
to be following her. She gets close enough to where she punches Flame in  
the face, he falls back.  
Flame- "Hey, that's no fair"  
Cycle looks back  
Cycle- "We don't like the way you play"  
Cycle raises his hand and freezes Supergirl. They get up.  
Flame- "Come on, let's go"  
They run towards the city. The ice case that seems to be holding Lady Flash  
melts, it wares away exposing her spinning around in a circle at the speed  
of light, melting the ice. She goes over to Supergirl and makes a ring of  
speed around her, melting the ice. They look at the city with smoke rising  
in the sky.  
Supergirl- "Great.just great"  
SCENE 3  
Wondergirl is flying in the air holding Batgirl; they see the smoke in the  
sky and head down to the ground. Wondergirl places Batgirl on the ground.  
Batgirl- "What are those things?"  
Flame and Cycle are burning buildings and freezing streets making cars  
crash into each other. Wondergirl walks forward  
Wondergirl- "What kind of beasts are they?"  
Batgirl- "My Question exactly."  
Wondergirl bursts off in flight at the monsters and hovers before them.  
Wondergirl- "Fowl demands, halt this monstrosity at once!"  
Flame and Cycle look at each other and than laugh.  
Flame- "Allow me"  
He raises his hand and a burst of flame catches her and smashes her against  
a building. Cycle walks towards her, a Bat-a-rang flies towards Cycle and  
explodes, causing his arm to fall off. He looks down.  
Cycle- "That's not nice"  
Batgirl lands on the ground and than picks up Wondergirl and goes off to  
the side.  
Batgirl- "Wondergirl can you hear me?"  
Batgirl looks back over at the monster; a large stream of water comes from  
where his arm was shaping an arm and than freezing.  
Cycle- "I love doing that"  
Batgirl runs out into the road, drawing the fire away from her friend.  
Flame throws fireballs at her and she dodges them. Flame hits a light post  
above her and it falls on her, knocking her out. Supergirl comes flying in  
and hits Flame in the face, he falls back and Supergirl whips her hand  
around trying to cool it down. Cycle shoots a beam of ice at her throwing  
her in the wall, Flame makes a large fire ball and gets read to shoot it,  
as he lets go the flame flies towards her but a flash of red appears in  
front of her and than is gone, Supergirl is gone too and the blasé hits the  
wall. They look around. Lady Flash stops and sets her down.  
Lady Flash- "You ok?"  
Supergirl- "I'm fine.get Batgirl and Wondergirl out of here, I'll hold the  
monster off"  
In the speed of light Lady Flash picks up Batgirl and than Wondergirl and  
takes them away. Lady Flash sets them down the they roll over on the  
ground, Lady Flash looks around and Cycle hits her into the wall and she  
gets knocked out. Cycle smiles  
Cycle- "We play by our rules, and super speed isn't one of them"  
Supergirl turns around and than Flame shoots another fireball at her,  
knocking her into the wall. She tries to regroup and Cycle makes a hole in  
the ground leading into the sewer system.  
Cycle- "Lets get out of here, this is no fun anymore"  
Flame looks annoyed  
Flame- "I don't do the whole, water thing"  
Cycle puts his hand down there and freezes it  
Cycle- "Hurry"  
Cycle leaves through the hole in a hurry; Flame looks up and than Supergirl  
punches him into the building.  
Supergirl- "You're not going anywhere!"  
Flame makes another large fireball and throws it at a large building that  
towers in the sky, it knocks along the bottom. The building begins to tip.  
Flame- "A hero always chooses their friends!"  
Supergirl flies over and holds the building, trying her hardest to keep it  
from falling, she cant do anything about it so she picks it up and places  
it next to them and looks over and Flame is gone.  
Supergirl- "Darn it"  
SCENE 4  
Its nighttime and the mall glows in the dark. On the inside, Supergirl  
flies through the main hallway into a small store labeled Computer  
Appliances. She enters and Batgirl is sitting at a large computer.  
Supergirl flies over to her lands next to her, standing in awe at the  
machine.  
Supergirl- "Where did you get this?"  
Batgirl- "Batman, he put on in the Justice League Watch tower, so I asked  
him to teach me how to do all of that when he was back, so now I know quiet  
a bit about computers and hacking"  
Supergirl- "Cool"  
Batgirl- "Yep.I even got access to Arkham and a few other places we keep  
our little buddies in"  
Supergirl- "Isn't that illegal"  
Batgirl- "Maybe.but than again, some laws are meant to be broken"  
She smiles and than a siren goes off, a little red box appears in the  
corner, she brings it up and it says "Downtown Gotham; Fires and Rapid  
Cooling".  
Batgirl- "There's our friends"  
Supergirl- "They got to Gotham City pretty fast"  
Batgirl- "What are we going to do about back up? Wondergirl and Lady Flash  
are out of the game.luckily he it didn't hit me to hard and we would be out  
me too."  
Supergirl- "What about Thundress or Shadow?"  
Batgirl- "Shadow is on a mission in Central City.something about Captain  
Cold.since Lady Flash is out.I just sent her.so that leaves us three.if you  
can get Thundress I can meet you at Gotham"  
Supergirl flies out.  
SCENE 5  
The Moonlight is over the highway, the Batmobile speeds along the road,  
swerving through cars, the Bat-Symbol shown in the sky over Gotham City. A  
green sign over the road reads "Gotham City Next Exit". She swerves over  
and than off the ramp. She heads toward the Bat-Symbol. Batgirl has her  
hands intensely on the wheel and gets a call.  
Batgirl- "Yea?"  
Supergirl- "Looks like your needed"  
Batgirl- "I see it.meet me there in a little while"  
She speeds up.  
SCENE 6  
Commissioner Gordon is standing up on the rooftop surrounded by Renee  
Montoya and Harvey Bullock. A shadow of a Bat appears over them,  
Commissioner Gordon jumps and than turns around.  
Gordon- "Its you, I was expecting Batman"  
Batgirl- "He's busy"  
Commissioner Gordon looks suspicious and than gets back to business  
Gordon- "Crime is up 50 percent in the last month after talk of the meteor  
the struck, you know as much as I do that is a lot of crime"  
Batgirl- "And?"  
Gordon- "Investigators took pictures of this man.look familiar?"  
Batgirl- "Bane?"  
Gordon- "That's what we figure."  
Batgirl- "This is great and all.but there is a monster tearing apart  
downtown and I need to go and stop it"  
She takes out a grapple  
Gordon- "A monster?"  
Batgirl- "The two monsters that were tearing apart Metropolis earlier"  
Gordon- "There are no monsters here, beside from the everyday ones"  
Batgirl gasps  
Batgirl- "They tricked us.how.they are just little kids.aren't they?"  
Gordon- "Come to think of it there were minor cooling downtown when a water  
pipe burst and froze and than there was a fire downtown a little while  
ago.no monster"  
Batgirl- "Hold on"  
She turns around and takes out a Bat-shaped transmitter  
Batgirl- "Supergirl.they set it up so we would be here.they were obviously  
trying to get us out of Metropolis for something"  
Supergirl- "I know, Shadow called us, she was at the tower when a large  
explosion ripped apart a few buildings, she is giving me updates and we are  
heading there now.meet us there"  
Batgirl puts away the Transmitter and turns back to The Commissioner  
Batgirl- "Sorry commissioner Gordon, gotta run"  
He turns around and picks up a yellow envelope he begins to talk thinking  
someone is still there  
Gordon- "Take the photos and information on him.oh"  
As he turns around she is gone  
Gordon- "Even the side kicks do it now"  
SCENE 7  
Flame throws his fist into a building  
Flame- "I want this city.I will have what I want!"  
He says it this time with a much more mature voice. He blasts some cars out  
of the street, one catches fire and a man runs out to have the car explode  
behind him. Cycle a police car that is racing down the street and than  
throws an ice cycle at the car, a bolt of lightning strikes the ice cycle,  
knocking it off course and into the ground. Thundress appears before them.  
Thundress- "Hello boys.mind if I join in the fun?"  
She pulls her hand back and a bolt of lightning appears in her hand and she  
throws it at him, she repeats this over and over. The bolts hit Cycle and  
knock peaces of him off. He opens his mouth and a burst of strong cool air  
comes out and throws her against a building. Supergirl is not far behind,  
she comes up and punches Cycle into the wall. Flame grabs her and burns  
her, she screams and than he throws her into the building.  
Flame- "Fools.we would of won if you would have stayed in Gotham.we wont  
give up.we never do"  
Cycle gets up and than freezes Supergirl with a blast of Ice. He than turns  
to Thundress and freezes her. Cycle picks them up and than puts them down  
right in front of Flame.  
Cycle- "Target practice"  
He signals his brother to fire away and a Bat-a-rang flies through the air,  
hitting Cycle in the head. He turns around and sees Batgirl land on the  
street in front of him. He shoots Ice at her, and she dodges it, throwing a  
Bat-a-rang at him, he freezes it in mid-air.  
Cycle- "You are a weak human.no special powers.this is going to be to easy"  
Batgirl- "Actually.I realized we were out matched in powers.so I called  
some back up"  
Shadow lands on the ground behind her. She raises her hand.  
Shadow- "This is going to be fun"  
A black ball of energy flies out of her hand and hits Cycle knocking him  
into the wall. She looks at a mailbox on the side of the street and it  
flies off the hinges and into Cycle. Cycle struggles to get up, she than  
gets ready to throw another shadow ball when Batgirl grabs her arm.  
Batgirl- "No.don't"  
Shadow- "Why not.if we let them live than they will just come back and kill  
and riot again"  
Batgirl- "We don't do that, that's not the way we work"  
Shadow- "Supergirl killed Darkside"  
Batgirl- "That's a different story.just don't.we still have one more  
problem to take care of"  
They look over at Flame and he looks worried  
Shadow- "What's the matter.aren't having fun anymore?"  
Batgirl- "Shadow."  
Shadow- "Don't worry Batgirl, this will be innocent fun"  
She takes her arm back and a very large energy ball appears in her hand and  
the shot fades out.  
SCENE 8  
The Shot shows Metropolis General Hospital. A group of doctors are walking  
in the hallway while the Justice Divas are standing outside the room, all  
but Lady Flash.  
Supergirl- "I almost forget how fragile the human body is.Super powers or  
not.she got hit pretty hard trying to save you guys"  
Batgirl- "We know"  
A doctor walks out of the room.  
Doctor- "She will be fine.just a sprained ankle and some bruises.she is in  
a hurry to get out of here though"  
Batgirl- "Figures"  
They walk into the room and Lady Flash is sitting in the hospital bed.  
Supergirl walks up  
Supergirl- "How are you?"  
Lady Flash- "Pride took a severe blow.other than that, fine"  
Batgirl- "Got to remember your not Supergirl"  
Supergirl- "I am not invincible"  
Batgirl- "Well I know that, I could take you"  
They smile to each other.  
Lady Flash- "Did we nail them?"  
Batgirl- "Yep.Shadow was a little rough.they are in a room a little ways  
down.although the doctors aren't sure what to do with their kind of  
species"  
Shadow- "Hey, I did my duty, you guys didn't seem like you could handle  
it.better team work is needed"  
Batgirl- "Lets not argue"  
Shadow- "Because I am right"  
Batgirl and Supergirl sigh and Lady Flash smiles  
SCENE 9  
The girls gather around the table in the center of the mall. Batgirl steps  
forward to address them all.  
Batgirl- "For the past couple months Gotham has been overloaded with  
crime.same as in your cities I presume?"  
Supergirl and Lady Flash- "Oh yea"  
They giggle to each other  
Batgirl- "Well.and than all of this alien activity.almost like someone is  
trying to swamp us.there is never this much crime.not even in Gotham"  
Supergirl- "What are you saying, this is all part of some big plot?"  
Batgirl- "I don't know, but I plan to find out"  
Lady Flash- "Who and what could be behind a plot like this?"  
Supergirl- "More than one person that's for sure"  
Batgirl- "Yea.we narrowed that down"  
Lady Flash- "Than Who?"  
SCENE 10  
A large space vessel is lurking on the outside of Saturn. A large crew of  
different alien species explore around the space ship. A humanoid looking  
alien walks to the end of a hallway and up to two Metal doors. They slide  
open and he enters. An object is sitting at a chair looking out over Space  
and he enters up to them.  
Man- "Mistress"  
A woman turns around, she has dark purple skin, black eyes, dark blue lips,  
she speaks.  
Woman- "Flame and Cycle.how did it go?"  
Man- "I am sorry to report that they failed.a group of heroes on the planet  
earth stopped them from their goal"  
Woman- "You know I don't like bad news"  
Man- "I am sorry Mistress Norlina.I couldn't do anything about it"  
Woman- "The one is brings the bad news.only gets bad news back"  
Her eyes glow back; he grabs his neck and tries to breath. She puts up her  
hand and than his body shakes and he stops moving. He lowers slowly to the  
ground.  
Norlina- "Poor fool.the earth will be mine.it took me over 5 years to lour  
the Justice League away from planet Earth.and now I am not going to let a  
new resistance keep me from my dream.I will have success!"  
She walks over to the window and looks out with a smile.  
SCENE 11  
Batgirl's computer flashes and she turns back around  
Batgirl- "Downtown Central City!"  
SCENE 12  
Batgirl jumps in the Batmobile and turns it on and speeds out, they all are  
coming out of the mall when the shot frame freezes with the Justice Divas  
on their way to do good.  
  
THE END 


	3. Justice Divas Ep 3

Justice Divas  
Ladies of Crime  
  
SCENE 1  
The shot shows a chemical warehouse and it zooms it. Two guards on on the  
ground wrapped in vines. Down the hall another guard is shoved out of a  
room by a large vine and slammed against the wall, he falls over. On the  
inside two girls are standing around. One is wearing a green outfit with  
Red Hair. The other is wearing a black and red clown girl outfit with a  
black mask. The Clown girl steps up  
Woman- "What are we doing again?"  
Red Haired woman- "I told you many times Harl, we are here to get a toxin  
that will leave Batman in so much pain he wished he never came into contact  
with us"  
Harley- "Right. I still don't get it, but you make all the plans Red, what  
should I do?"  
Poison Ivy- "Nothing.just stand there and do nothing, DON'T TOUCH  
ANYTHING!"  
Harley- "Sure thing red"  
Harley walks over and looks at a vile with what looks like green poison,  
she lowers her head down to look at it  
Harley- "Pretty"  
She tries to pick it up and it slips out of her hand, it breaks on the  
ground and a large weed comes out of the ground and shoves her against the  
wall. Ivy puts her hand against her head and sighs. She walks over and puts  
a toxin on the plant and it goes back into the ground  
Ivy- "DID YOU HEAR ME? NOTHING!"  
Harley gets a worried look on her face  
Ivy- "How many times do I have to tell you that.HOW MANY?"  
Harley coughs and than points behind her, Ivy just keeps talking  
Ivy- "Sometimes Harley you act just like a child"  
Harley- "Red.uh.behind you"  
Ivy turns around and Batgirl is standing there  
Batgirl- "Didn't mean to spoil your little party ladies"  
Ivy reaches into her pocket  
Ivy- "That party has just begun Batgirl"  
She throws seeds at her and the seeds hit the ground and grow into vines,  
rapping around Batgirl. Ivy smiles  
Ivy- "Almost to easy"  
Voice- "Good point"  
Shadow flies down and lands in front of Ivy  
Ivy- "And what have we here?"  
Shadow turns around and looks at the plants coming out of the ground, she  
raises her hand and a shadow ball fires and hits the bottom of the vine and  
it falls over motionless. Batgirl slides the stuff off her and Ivy takes  
out something else.  
Batgirl- "SHADOW!"  
Shadow turns around and Ivy throws more seeds, she puts up her hand the  
seeds stop and than fly back at Ivy and hits the floor, the vine wraps her  
and Harley up.  
Ivy- "Get off of me.I made you!"  
She says to the plants and Shadow stands over here  
Shadow- "Some just never will learn"  
She bends down to take them away  
ROLL CREDITS  
SCENE 2  
Shows a Harley and Ivy being put in a police car on TV and an anchorwoman  
comes on  
Woman- "Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy were apprehended today by Batgirl and a  
new mysterious vigilante whom is believed to be Shadow.the girls were taken  
away to Arkham Asylum to be locked away for a long period of time.in other  
news.Oswald Cobbelpot is to run for mayor.a joke.or news?"  
The TV is turned off. Batgirl stands up  
Batgirl- "Another days work"  
Shadow walks in and sits down at the table pouring herself cereal  
Shadow- "Kicking butt works up an appetite"  
Batgirl smiles  
Batgirl- "Yea"  
Thundress and Supergirl walk in the back  
Supergirl- "Where were you guys earlier?"  
Batgirl- "Got a call.it was Harley and Ivy"  
Supergirl- "Oh those two"  
Batgirl- "Where were you.there was no one here watching over the mall"  
Supergirl- "Called to Metropolis, Live Wire got out again"  
Batgirl- "Catch her?"  
Supergirl- "Almost.than she escaped through a light post and Thundress lost  
track of her"  
Batgirl- "Remember when her Harley and Ivy teamed up, what a wonderful team  
that made"  
Supergirl- "Imagine if that was to happen again, we got lucky last time"  
Batgirl- "Yea."  
She starts to think.  
SCENE 3  
Harley is laying across a bench in the court yard and Harley walks over to  
her  
Harley- "Come on red, play jump rope with me"  
Ivy- "I don't think so.you heard the rumors right.now we have to be more  
careful.it turns out now the girls are bonding together to make a superhero  
team."  
Harley- "Why don't we just make our own group?"  
Ivy pauses and than looks up  
Ivy- "What did you say?"  
Harley- "You want to play jump rope?"  
Ivy- "After that?"  
Harley- "Oh, lets just make our own group"  
Ivy- "Harley you may of just proved you have a brain in there.that's a  
great idea.the heroes can work together why cant we?"  
Harley- "Exactly.now will you play jump rope?"  
Ivy smacks her hand against her head and lies back down.  
SCENE 4  
Batgirl, Thundress, Supergirl, and Shadow are sitting around the table and  
an alarm goes off, the room flashes red and black. Batgirl gets up and runs  
into her computer room. She looks at the computer, a little box comes up it  
says "Break out at Arkham: Harley and Ivy"  
Shadow- "They don't give up easily do they?"  
Batgirl- "You have no idea"  
Supergirl- "I'll go check it out"  
Supergirl flies out of the mall.  
SCENE 5  
Shows Arkham Asylum.  
SCENE 6  
Supergirl lands on the ground and looks around, she sees a large plant  
going over wall around the court yard. A officer comes out  
Officer- "HALT!"  
He walks over to her  
Officer- "Supergirl.what are you doing in Gotham?"  
Supergirl- "Working on this case.what can you tell me?"  
Officer- "All I know is they climbed over the wall on that plant.people  
believe that Harley and bragging about joining a bad girls group"  
Supergirl- "Oh no"  
Officer- "Yea"  
Supergirl- "Thank you, gotta go"  
She takes off and flies off into the sky.  
SCENE 7  
Shows a Warehouse at the Dock Yards.  
SCENE 8  
A group of criminals are sitting around the table. Live Wire a blue haired  
woman with white skin and a black and blue outfit. Hydra, pure water in the  
shape of a human. Ice, a woman wearing a white outfit with white skin, her  
hair is frozen and frigid and her eyes blue. Jinx has two pony tails that  
stick straight out and has a purple outfit and blue skin. They all are  
talking to each other when Harley enters the main stage  
Harley- "Ladies and crooks, freaks and Monsters.welcome.and now here's  
IVY!"  
She claps hysterically and Ivy sighs. Live Wire stands up  
Live Wire- "No.not you two! I don't work with babies"  
Harley- "Calm down Sparky"  
Ivy- "I called you all here because I want to make an offer.now in days the  
superheroes of the cities work as a team.Supergirl, Batgirl, Shadow,  
Thundress.etc. So.if we worked together we could take them down, I have a  
plan that starts off simple just to ruin their reputation.and than  
eventually, their lives"  
Live Wire- "Why should we join you? You are the responsible for Batgirl and  
Supergirl to catch me"  
Ivy- "If you don't want to that's fine, you can walk right out and have  
them run all over us and rub it in.take your pick.but to show you step one  
in my plan.I believe you would change your mind"  
Her and Harley smile.  
SCENE 9  
Batgirl is sitting at her computer doing research on the criminals from  
around the world when a siren goes off. 4 boxes appear on the screen, one  
in each city.  
Batgirl- "Uh.we got a problem"  
Supergirl walks in  
Supergirl- "What?"  
Batgirl- "We need to split up"  
Supergirl looks at the screen  
Supergirl- "Do you think this may be step on in the group Harley was  
talking about?"  
Batgirl- "I hope not"  
They run out of the mall, Thundress, Shadow and Supergirl fly away and  
Batgirl drives the Batmobile.  
SCENE 10  
Batgirl is speeding along the road with the Bat-signal up in the sky, she  
looks down at the monitor and sees where the break in is and just goes  
straight their.  
SCENE 11  
She pulls up in front of a jewelry store and jumps out. She walks into the  
building and looks around, no on is in there. A rope with a Bat-a-rang at  
the end of it comes out of the air and wraps Batgirl up, she falls to the  
ground.  
Batgirl- "What?"  
Another Batgirl emerges from the shadows  
Batgirl2- "Well what have we here?"  
Batgirl- "What in the world.who are you?"  
Batgirl2- "I was about to ask you the same thing"  
Batgirl takes out a Bat-a-rang and cuts the ropes and stands up.  
Batgirl- "Alright.this isn't funny anymore"  
Batgirl jumps into the air and lands in front of Batgirl 2, she throws a  
punch and Batgirl2 dodges it and than Batgirl 2 punches Batgirl and she  
falls back a little bit  
Batgirl- "You just had to be stronger didn't you?"  
Batgirl 2 runs over and kicks at her, Batgirl dodges it and than takes out  
a grapple and goes to the building top. She runs across the roof top and  
jumps from building to building until she is a few buildings away. She  
looks around and doesn't see anyone. She hears a shot and looks around, she  
doesn't see anything so she looks down and a dart is in her. She falls over  
and Batgirl 2 stands over her with a smile.  
SCENE 12  
Batgirl flies by the Dailey Planet and enters the building. Lois is  
standing at her desk and Supergirl enters and walks up to her  
Supergirl- "Lois.where's the problem?"  
Lois- "What.what problem?"  
Supergirl- "Exactly"  
She looks around  
Voice- "Move away!"  
Another Supergirl comes flying down and slams Supergirl into the wall.  
Supergirl stands up a little woozy than looks at the Supergirl standing  
before her.  
Supergirl- "What in the.?"  
Supergirl2 shoots laser eye vision at Supergirl slamming her back in the  
wall; she is thrown against the wall and cant move. Supergirl is in pain  
but looks up at the ceiling and sees a DP, she focuses her heat vision,  
breaking the chains and the DP falls on Supergirl2. She falls over,  
Supergirl flies and grabs Lois than goes out the window.  
Lois- "What's going on?"  
Supergirl- "I don't know"  
Supergirl gets hit with a beam of Kryptonite and falls down, dropping Lois.  
Live Wire is standing on a building top.  
Live- "Aw.poor baby"  
Live Wire flies up and grabs Supergirl and Lois keeps falling until she is  
grabbed by Supergirl2, Supergirl2's face is ripped exposing green plant  
like material and her eyes gone with red in there now. Lois gasps and than  
faints. Supergirl2 flies to the rooftop and drops Lois  
Live- "We don't need her.leave her.we got who we want"  
Supergirl is lying on the rooftop, Kryptonite sitting right by her and she  
moans in pain.  
SCENE 13  
Thundress flies across the sky, she seems to be followed by a blue  
lightning bolt, she stops and hovers in air and looks around and the Blue  
Bolt smacks her into the ground. She lands into the ground and tries to  
move. The blue bolt strikes right next to her and than turns into another  
Thundress. Shadow flies across the street and hits the ground right beside  
Thundress. Another shadow emerges from the shadows. She hovers over and  
sees two Thundresses  
Thundress- "I heard we got the whole team.weaklings"  
The Shadow moves on the ground and the Shadow standing up makes a shadow  
balls and puts it against her chest, making her scream and than get knocked  
out.  
Shadow- "Good"  
She smiles  
SCENE 14  
The Justice Divas are placed up against the wall. They are knocked out.  
They have cuffs holding their hands against the wall and Supergirl wakes  
up. She looks at the cuffs and tries to get out and an electric shock rocks  
her body and she screams in pain and than lowers her head, smoke coming off  
her body. Thundress2 lands in front of her.  
Thundress2- "Nice try Super dork"  
Supergirl gets an angry look on her face. She looks around and the rest of  
the Injustice Divas emerge from the shadows.  
Supergirl- "Who are you?"  
Supergirl2- "We are your opposites.the better sides of you."  
Supergirl- "Not from the last time I saw you.let me guess, Poison Ivy?"  
Ivy emerges from the shadows and steps forward.  
Poison Ivy- "How did you know?"  
Supergirl- "Maybe the plant like material in her body gave it away?"  
She says in a sarcastic tone.  
Ivy- "We decided since the heroes have their own group.why don't we?  
And.what if we controlled the heroes.that's where I started thinking.why  
not grow my up, put the genetic information need into my plant species to  
make them just like you.but better"  
Supergirl- "We?"  
The rest of The Ladies of Crime emerge from the shadows, Live Wire steps up  
Live Wire- "I have to say, I actually enjoyed doing Ivy's plan.it all  
seemed to easy.you guys are nothing without Superman, Batman, Flash, and  
all the rest of those loser Justice League Members"  
Supergirl- "Why don't you let us out and we can have a real match?"  
Ice steps up to her  
Ice- "And what makes you think we are that stupid? You talk to much"  
She looks at her and her mouth freezes shut. Supergirl tries to open her  
mouth but she cant  
Ice- "Aw.it's almost sad"  
Jinx steps forward  
Jinx- "I don't think we should get them mad.that makes them stronger and  
that's bad luck"  
Harley- "A little bad luck afraid of bad luck"  
Jinx grabs her  
Jinx- "SHUT UP CLOWN GIRL.want me to show you what bad luck really is?"  
Ivy comes up and stands between them  
Ivy- "Ladies please"  
Live Wire- "Stay out of this plant Wedgie"  
Ivy gets a really mad look on her face and tries to hold back her anger  
almost slipping when Ice Interrupts  
Ice- "Stop!"  
The Injustice Divas talk to themselves  
Supergirl2- "This is rather amusing"  
Batgirl2- "Like something Shadow would be involved in.right Shadow?"  
She looks over and doesn't see her anywhere.  
Batgirl2- "SHADOW?"  
Everyone halts and looks around than Ivy turns around. Shadow blasts off  
the cuffs from Supergirl, and than Batgirl, and than Thundress.  
Ivy- "NO!"  
Hydra- "The DIVAS!"  
Ice- "Get them!"  
The Injustice Divas start to run forward and a very large blast of black  
shadow comes and blows them all apart. Supergirl looks back at Shadow  
confused  
Shadow- "They are all plants aren't they?"  
Ivy- "NO! We cant loose!"  
Ice Steps forward and stars at them, a blue laser beam with blue sparkles  
falling off of it flies towards the Justice Divas, Shadow puts her hand up  
and a force field surrounds them. The Field freezes and Supergirl punches  
through it, a Bat rope circles around Ice and she falls over. Supergirl  
hits a pipe on the ceiling and water comes down and soaks them, draining  
Live Wire of her power. Ivy looks over at a blimp that is up in the sky and  
runs in. Harley follows close behind her. The blimp takes off and Harley  
takes Joker bombs and throws them out the back. Supergirl and Shadow look  
over as they head towards the rest of the Ladies of Crime so Shadow puts up  
another field protecting them. The blimp life off and Batgirl takes out a  
Bat-grapple and hooks the bottom of the blimp. Supergirl makes sure  
everyone is ok.  
SCENE 15  
Batgirl is hanging onto the rope dangling far below the blimp shaped like  
Harley's head. She starts to go up the rope.  
SCENE 16  
Ivy looks in a mirror and sees Batgirl.  
Ivy- "We've got a dangler"  
Harley grabs a Machine gun by the Kryptonite gun.  
Harley- "Got it!"  
SCENE 17  
Harley leans out the side and shoots at Batgirl, she misses and Supergirl  
flies in front of her blocking the bullets. Harley goes back inside  
SCENE 18  
Harley looks in shock  
Harley- "We got the Supergirl now!"  
Ivy- "The Kryptonite gun!"  
Harley grabs it  
SCENE 19  
A green beam flies from the blimp, smacking into Supergirl and sending her  
into a clock on a clock tower. Batgirl reaches the blimp and climbs on it.  
She gets around and walks in the main hatch. Harley is looking through  
guns, Batgirl grabs her and punches her, Harley slams into the side, Harley  
swings at Batgirl, Batgirl dodges her and than kicks her, she slams into a  
group of boxes on the ground and gets knocked out. Ivy takes out a seed and  
smiles. The blimp rocks and Ivy looks outside as the Air is leaking,  
Thundress flies along side it and smiles, waving. Ivy spins around quickly  
as Batgirl punches her in the face. Batgirl grabs Ivy and Harley and jumps  
off the blimp to the nearest building, she hits the building top and  
Supergirl takes off after the blimp that is heading for a tall pointy Sky  
Scraper. She pushes the Blimp and it stops. She starts to push it back.  
Batgirl looks at Harley  
Harley- "We tried"  
She says with an exited tone  
Ivy- "Oh."  
Ivy sighs. The shadow of a bat looms over them.  
SCENE 20  
Supergirl and Thundress land back in the warehouse where they were and  
everyone is gone.  
Supergirl- "Where is everyone?"  
Thundress- "They disappeared"  
Supergirl gets a confused look on her face.  
SCENE 21  
Shows the Justice Divas mall.  
SCENE 22  
Batgirl and the rest are all lying around eating pizza and drinking a soda.  
Shadow is the only one not celebrating and has a worried look on her face  
Shadow- "Why are you partying.we didn't win.we caught two of them.we lost"  
Batgirl- "We got the leader.and without a leader they are lost"  
Shadow- "You guys have a lot to learn"  
Batgirl and Supergirl look at each and than a mad look at Shadow.  
Shadow- "This isn't over"  
SCENE 23  
Ivy and Harley are sitting in the courtyard of prison and the alarm sounds.  
Harley gets up and looks around. The large main doors to the prison freeze  
and a bolt of electricity bursts it into tiny peaces. Live Wire, Ice, Jinx,  
and Hydra walk in the door. Harley gets an excited look on her face  
Harley- "A rescue mission.I want to be a cop"  
Live Wire gets a disappointed look on her face. A group of cops come around  
the corner. They draw their guns at them.  
Cops- "STOP!"  
Hydra smiles and a jet of water from Hydra's hand flies at them and knocks  
1 of them down. Jinx's eyes turn black and the walls fall down on them.  
They smile to each other. Live Wire walks up to Harley and Ivy.  
Live Wire- "We are a team now right.I mean how can we defeat them alone?"  
Harley and Ivy smile and they walk out.  
  
THE END 


	4. Author Commentary

Justice Divas  
What the Story is about  
  
For Justice Divas I wanted to bring in the power to force of the Justice League but not the same old men always are the "Top Dogs" so to speak. The Characters are set after their characters from the TV Series The New Batman Superman Adventures. The Whole story starts off with the Justice League leaving to fight in a war that if not stopped the world may be in trouble. The Girls team up to take down threats of World invasion while discovering who they are and making their mark and revealing themselves to the world. Since Supergirl was in Superman's shadow and Batgirl in Batman's, I wanted to do something new, make the sidekicks in the spot light.  
Shadow I got from a series I was going to put on Fanfiction.net but never did, it was called Darkshadow. In season 2 I was going to put in a female version of Darkshadow and just name her Shadow, I never got around to finishing the series so I decided to put her on here. Lady Flash I just did from the female version of him, his sister so to speak. Wondergirl is an Amazon like Wonderwoman but she looks up to Wonderwoman and wants to be just like her so she is trying to prove herself as good as her hero. Batgirl and Supergirl are pretty much the exact same from the series. Thundress I took the idea of Black Falcon from the Superfriends and made it so he had someone who wanted to join him but he wouldn't let Thundress so now she is trying to prove herself better than him.  
I tried a different approach at a series, all girls has been done before but I want to make it girls that want to match up and be better than the boys they worked with. Saving the world from their mall in Metropolis. The Mall idea really was just a random thought and I thought it would be cool and all. Shadow again is like a wonder, she has a LOT of tricks to her and that will go against her later on the series as well as her ego. Supergirl and Batgirl are kind of the leaders of the group and unlike Batman's role in the Justice League as a loner, she wants to be involved in the most possible way and even has a spot in the mall.  
Please review my stories and honestly as you can or are willing to. I hope you enjoy them and as of now I have 3 seasons planned.it all depends on if I keep interest in the series. Thanks for taking time to read my stories. ( 


	5. Justice Divas Ep 4

Justice Divas  
Three Amigos  
  
SCENE 1  
Lady Flash speeds across the streets of Central City. She walks up to a  
cart on the side of the road with a man standing behind it. She walks up to  
him.  
Lady Flash- "I'll take a hot dog and a soda"  
Man- "On the house"  
Lady Flash- "Well thanks!"  
She says in a happy voice  
Man- "Least I can do.I mean you save this city every day"  
He hands her the hot dog and soda and she starts to eat it when she hears  
an explosion, she looks up at the smoke starting to poor into the sky and  
than back at the man  
Lady Flash- "And today's work isn't done yet"  
Before he had a chance to answer she speeds off.  
SCENE 2  
Three men walk out of the bank, all carrying a sack of money. One that is  
wearing a green tight suit with Brown gloves that go up to his elbows, he  
has brown boots on and a brown mask over his eyes. As he walks the ground  
shakes and breaks under his feet. A large man with bulging muscles with a  
black wrestling suit comes out next carrying a guard, he throws him off to  
the side. The Third guy is all green and you can see his bones under his  
green bright skin. Quake, the guy in the green and brown goes to the  
street, a police car is speeding down the road, he stops his foot on the  
ground and the ground cracks all the way to the car and throws it off the  
road, the car lands in a jewelry store. Radiation and Muscle smile at each  
other and walk towards a truck. Radiation enters the drives seat and the  
other two climb in the back. The truck speeds off. It speeds down the  
highway slamming cars off the side and the truck enters onto a bridge. Lady  
Flash speeds up next to the car looking inside the window at Radiation, he  
rolls down the window and points his hand at Lady Flash and ray of green  
light comes at her, it hits the bars on the side of the bridge melting it  
as the car speeds down the road. Lady Flash dodges it and then runs up the  
side of the truck. She is on the top of the truck and knocks on the top.  
Quake and Muscle look at each other.  
Quake- "Hauh?"  
Muscle takes out a machine gun that is in a box next to him and shoots the  
roof, Lady Flash runs around on the roof dodging the bullets. Quake climbs  
out the back and climbs to the top. Lady Flash looks at him and smiles. She  
runs over to him quickly and punches him, she makes circles around him  
punching him, he smiles and than punches down ward bending the roof and  
knocking Lady Flash off the truck and into the street. The Truck halts to a  
stop and Quake jumps down to the road. Radiation storms out.  
Radiation- "What are you thinking?"  
He stomps on the ground and the ground breaks, rocks fly up into the air  
and pins Lady Flash's legs to ground. He turns back to Radiation  
Quake- "Lets get out of here, that won't hold her long"  
They hurry into the truck and speed off  
Lady Flash- "I am going to need a little help on this one"  
She pulls her leg loose and stands up, limping a little bit.  
ROLL CREDITS  
Shows the Justice Divas mall. Lady Flash speeds up and inside the main  
doors at the front.  
SCENE 3  
Batgirl and Supergirl are sitting on a couch in front of the TV crying over  
a movie that is playing. Lady Flash speeds up behind them  
Lady Flash- "Guys.why weren't out there.the trouble alarm didn't sound or  
something?"  
Batgirl- "I put it on mute.now shhhh.this is the good part"  
Lady Flash speeds over and turns the TV off.  
Batgirl and Supergirl- "HEY!"  
Lady Flash- "Three men robbed a bank a few minutes ago.I tried to stop them  
but they were to strong.I am going to need your help on this one"  
Supergirl- "It can't wait?"  
Lady Flash- "NO!"  
Batgirl- "Fine"  
They get up and head into the room where Batgirl's stuff is. She sits down  
on the computer and runs a search  
Batgirl- "Here we are."  
A screen pops up on the screen.  
Batgirl- "Annihilation Brothers.looks like the usual thing.chemical  
explosion.changed their bodies.seem to be pretty powerful"  
Lady Flash- "I found that out the hard way"  
Supergirl- "Where did they head off to?"  
Lady Flash- "They left Central City on the bridge.they knocked me off so I  
couldn't follow them the full way"  
Batgirl- "We can always.search"  
Batgirl and Lady Flash look at each other.  
SCENE 4  
Lady Flash and Supergirl race across a road in what looks like a deserted  
area.they look around and than at each other, shaking their heads singling  
they had found nothing. They see a truck speeding their way from down the  
road. They halt and look at each other  
Supergirl- "Think this is it?"  
Lady Flash- "We can find out"  
The Truck doesn't slow down and keeps coming at them. The truck gets closer  
and closer.  
Supergirl- "I'll go around the back side and stop them"  
Supergirl and Lady Flash get ready to move when Radiation sticks his head  
and arm out the window, he melts the ground of cement engulfing Supergirl's  
foot. She panics as its about to hit her, she reaches down and punches it  
shattering the cement. She than flies up and the truck barley misses her.  
Supergirl- "Ok.now more misses nice girl"  
She flies behind the truck and grabs onto the back bumper, she pulls back  
trying to get the truck to stop but it keeps going, she pulls harder and  
the bumper flies off. She falls back a little ways holding the bumper as  
she hits the ground. She throws it to the side and flies after the truck  
again; Lady Flash is running behind her.  
Lady Flash- "Need any help?'  
Supergirl- "I got it"  
Lady Flash gets a mad look on her face. Supergirl flies behind the truck  
and grabs the doorknob the opens the back of the truck. She pulls it off  
and than a fist flies at her, knocking her to the ground. Lady Flash speeds  
by  
Supergirl- "I'm fine.thanks"  
SCENE 5  
Lady Flash follows close behind the truck and than it jerks to a stop. Its  
silent as there is no movement. Lady Flash goes to the back and looks into  
the shadows; a Fist comes and hits her to the ground. Quake steps out of  
the truck and stops his foot on the ground, the ground rumbles and cracks  
underneath her, she falls into the pit below her and lands in the sewer  
water. Supergirl flies over and looks down than looks back over at the  
crooks. She gets a mad look on her face and than flies down into the water.  
They get into the truck and than drive away.  
SCENE 6  
The rushing water makes it hard for Supergirl to find Lady Flash, she sees  
some red a little ways ahead so she speeds up and flies to her, she grabs  
her and flies her out of the hole in the ground.  
SCENE 7  
Supergirl drops lady Flash on the ground. Lady Flash coughs clearing her  
throat and than stands up  
Lady Flash- "Where are they?"  
She points towards Central City as the truck is seen going onto a bridge.  
Lady Flash- "LETS GO THAN!"  
Before Supergirl can open her mouth Lady Flash is gone, Supergirl looks mad  
Supergirl- "I was just going to see if you were alright"  
She flies off after her.  
SCENE 8  
The Truck halts to a stop in the middle of a 4-way intersection and cars  
start beeping at the truck and people roll down their windows and yell out.  
Person1- "OUT OF MY WAY LOSER"  
Peron2- "GET OUT OF MY WAY"  
Person3- "ARE YOU STUPID?!?!"  
Quake and Muscle emerge from the back of the truck and out onto the road.  
Everyone freezes and it is silent  
Quake- "Who are you callin Stupid?"  
He slams his foot on the ground and the ground shakes, rocking cars back  
and forth. A large line cracks in the cement and heads to the cars; it  
throws the cars off the road and into buildings. Quake laughs and than  
Muscle grabs another car and than throws it. Radiation steps out of the car  
and looks at a bank. He lifts his hands and a beam of Radiation emerges and  
than melts the cash machine on the outside sending it haywire and spewing  
money all over the place. Muscle runs over and gathers up large sums of  
money and puts it into the truck.  
Muscle- "This is to easy"  
Lady Flash plows right into Muscle, sending him straight into the bank  
window, shattering the glass and he lands on the floor. Radiation points  
his hands at her and a line of Radiation comes out and she dodges it, she  
runs up to him and punches him in the face and he falls over. Quake strikes  
the ground and the light posts and signs fall down, a Light post swings  
down and hits her into the wall and she grabs her head in pain. Supergirl  
punches Quake into the wall. She flies over to Lady Flash.  
Supergirl- "Are you alright?"  
Lady Flash- "Fine.THEIR GETTING AWAY!"  
She gets up and than rushes after them, the truck speeds through a line of  
cars, launching them into the building walls. Lady Flash runs over the cars  
and starts to catch up with the truck, Radiation points his hand at the  
ground and the cement begins to melt. Lady Flash gets her feet stuck in the  
cement and cants move. Supergirl flies right past her and towards the  
truck. He points his hand at the review mirror reflecting Radiation at her  
and hitting her heard in the chest, she falls over and hits the ground,  
grabbing her heart in pain. Lady Flash yells in the background.  
Lady Flash- "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR.THEIR GETTING AWAY!"  
Supergirl- "I am a little hurt right now"  
Lady Flash- "Than get me out!"  
Supergirl stands up straight and than flies back to her and helps her  
friend out. Lady Flash stands and than looks around.  
Lady Flash- "These freaks are harder to catch than they look"  
Supergirl- "They looked hard to behind with"  
Lady Flash- "Lets contact some other Divas.get their help.their obviously  
great for just you or I to handle"  
Supergirl- "Obviously"  
Supergirl flies away  
Lady Flash- "What's her problem?"  
She has a confused look on her face.  
SCENE 9  
Supergirl flies to the mall and slams open the door, Batgirl and Shadow  
jump. Batgirl gets up  
Batgirl- "What happened?"  
Supergirl- "Lady Flash.she is IMPOSSIBLE TO WORK WITH!"  
Batgirl- "How so?"  
Supergirl- "Well.she thinks she is better than everyone else and when you  
try and do a good deed.she blows it up in your face!"  
Batgirl- "Well.she still does need your help"  
Supergirl- "Oh no she doesn't"  
Supergirl stomps into a store with a big S over it and than the door over  
the store slams shut. Batgirl looks at Shadow  
Batgirl- "That was.odd"  
Batgirl's alarm rings and she runs in there, a voice box pops up in the  
bottom.  
Lady Flash's voice- "I am going to need someone's help to bring these guys  
in.I cant do it by myself"  
Batgirl- "Not from what Supergirl was saying"  
Lady Flash- "What was her problem.I don't understand her.well.are you  
sending someone?"  
Batgirl looks over at Shadow  
Shadow- "No.not me.I don't want to end up like her, mad and locked in my  
room"  
Batgirl- "From what it sounded like.you two have a lot in common"  
Shadow gives a sarcastic smile and than walks out the front door. Batgirl  
turns back to the computer  
Batgirl- "Shadow is on her way"  
Lady Flash- "Thanks"  
SCENE 10  
Lady Flash is lying down on a car getting a tan outside a food shop when  
Shadow flies down to her.  
Lady Flash- "What took you so long?"  
Shadow- "I don't have superhuman speed, remember? What do we do now?"  
Lady Flash- "It's been quiet."  
A large explosion scares Lady Flash and she falls off the side of the car,  
she creeps up the side  
Lady Flash- "I spoke to soon"  
SCENE 11  
Muscle walks out in the street in front of a police car and the car  
swerves.  
Muscle- "I hate uninvited gusts!"  
Muscle puts his fist together and slams down on the car, causing the car  
to split down the center.  
Muscle- "Haha.that's better"  
Radiation and Quake come running out of another bank, the ground trembling  
under Quake's feet. They jump into the truck and drive off.  
SCENE 12  
They drive down the road, all three in the front seat. Radiation is driving  
with a big grin on his face; Quake and Muscle are skimming through the  
money.  
Radiation- "No fight from the girls this time.I had to say that wasn't very  
much fun"  
Quake- "SO what.no chance of us being caught.they cant catch us"  
The car slams to a stop.  
Muscle- "You had to say it, didn't you?"  
A black ring is circling the car causing it to float in the air. Shadow is  
being the car, her eyes black with purple streaks, she moves her hands up  
and the car goes up and than she drops her hands and the truck slams down  
on the ground, causing the truck to bend and crack. The Three run out of  
the front seat into the street  
Radiation- "No one will interrupt our fun now.we are just getting started!"  
Radiation aims his hands and Shadow and he shoots, a black circle surrounds  
Shadow protecting her and Lady Flash. Lady Flash speeds around the wall of  
energy and punches Radiation to the ground. A fist comes and smacks Lady  
Flash, throwing her a few feet into a building, the building cracks and she  
slides down. Shadow gets an annoyed look on her face and than she makes a  
Shadow Ball in her hand and throws one after another at Muscle. Muscle  
dodges them until about the fifth one hits him, knocking him over. It's  
Quake' s turn. He stomps on the ground and the ground breaks, causing cars  
to flip and buildings to sway. Quake begins to run but Shadow uses her  
powers to halt him and lift him up in the air, she than throws him a few  
feet. He stands up and looks over, a line of children and an adult are  
standing under an over pass that is a walkway that leads into the mall.  
Quake stomps his foot and the crack in the ground lurk its way to the  
building and goes up the building knocking the overpass loose. Shadow looks  
over and than looks back at Quake and than she flies over to the children,  
she stands in the middle of them and makes an energy field around them. The  
Overpass breaks apart and falls but Shadow saves the kids. She than looks  
around and doesn't see Quake. By the time she reaches back to where the  
others were they are all gone.  
SCENE 13  
Shadow carries Lady Flash into the mall and places her on her bed. Batgirl  
runs in  
Batgirl- "What's wrong?"  
Shadow- "She'll be fine, just let her rest"  
Batgirl- "What about the Annihilation Brothers?"  
Shadow- "They got away.I had to save a class of students.I am going back  
out there.and I WONT rest until I bring them in"  
She starts to storm out and Batgirl grabs her shoulder  
Batgirl- "Don't go in there with Anger.you might do something you will  
regret"  
Shadow- "No matter what I would do, I wouldn't regret it.you NEVER bring  
children into"  
Batgirl- "I know that.but just."  
Shadow- "I KNOW WHAT I AM DOING"  
She pulls her elbow away in rage and than flies out of the mall. Batgirl  
looks over at Lady Flash and than frowns.  
SCENE 14  
Quake, Radiation, and Muscle are sitting around a table.  
Muscle- "A couple million.I saw we picked this city clean.next  
target.Gotham"  
Radiation- "Some Batman lives there.I heard he is maniac"  
Quake- "So what.this town has shown us it doesn't have what it takes to  
stop us.what would one man in a cape do?"  
The wall rips off the side of the warehouse and Shadow is a black figure  
floating towards them, eyes white, with her body all black and purple  
stripes. As she flies closer and closer lights burst and boxes fly.  
Muscle- "What in the.?"  
She raises her hand and than Muscle flies into the wall fast and slams into  
it hard, leaving a dent in the wall, he slides down. Radiation and Quake  
run, Quake stomps on the ground and the roof caves in over Shadow, she uses  
her shadow energy to protect her and by lifting her arms the crumpled brick  
flies off in every direction. She than continues towards them, Radiation  
goes into a room and shuts the door. The room is a maze of boxes. Radiation  
runs in the middle of a circle of boxes and than kneels down in the shadows  
Voice- "I am Shadow and you choose a shadow to hide in.pitiful move"  
Radiation looks around in horror as the boxes fall down on him. Quake is  
outside. He runs into another truck and begins to drive away.  
SCENE 15  
Batgirl runs to pick up a phone  
Batgirl- "Central City Police.the Annihilation Brothers are downtown at the  
storage area.get there as quick as possible"  
She gets a really worried look on her face. Thundress is wearing her  
pajamas and walks into the room where Batgirl is.  
Thundress- "What's going on?"  
Batgirl- "Shadow is out there and is in a REALLY bad mood.if she doesn't  
put it under control.she can easily kill someone.she is EXTREMLY powerful"  
Thundress- "Need me to go there?"  
Batgirl- "I don't know what she would do to you.she isn't in the right  
state of mind.she never is when she is in a bad mood.heaven help them"  
Thundress- "I am going to and check it out"  
Batgirl- "Might want to change first"  
Thundress looks embarrassed  
Thundress- "Right"  
SCENE 16  
The Truck speeds down they road and the man takes a deep breathe and than  
the car stops, he looks around scared.  
SCENE 17  
The cops surround the warehouse and a bolt of lightning strikes next to the  
commissioner turning into Thundress.  
Thundress- "Commissioner Lonsdale.where is Shadow?"  
Lonsdale- "She wasn't here.the other two say she went off after Quake when  
he took a truck and tried to run for it.right now we are rushing the other  
two to Central City Medical Center"  
Thundress- "Oh no"  
Lonsdale- "What?"  
Thundress- "Oh nothing"  
SCENE 18  
The Truck lifts up and Quake falls out the side, The Truck falls down and  
smashes into the ground. Quake gets up and looks around scared, Shadow  
emerges from the bushes on the side of the road, her eyes glowing black.  
Quake rises into the air and grabs his neck trying to breath  
Shadow- "Target kids will you.I'll show you I don't mess around"  
Quake- "STOP.YOUR.KILLING ME!"  
He struggles to let out of his mouth while trying to breath, a large bolt  
of lightning strikes Shadow and she falls to the ground. Quake hits the  
ground and is knocked out. Shadow flies up in a blink of an eye and stares  
at Thundress.  
Shadow- "You've crossed over.YOU WILL FALL LIKE THE CRIMINALS!"  
Thundress- "LOOK AT YOURSELF.THE CROOKS WILL PAY FOR THEIR CRIME.BUT  
MURDER?"  
Shadow- "Its not murder.they are criminals.they shouldn't be treated like  
humans!"  
Thundress- "SO YOU ARE WILLING TO LOWER YOURSELF TO THAT LEVEL.DON'T DO  
THIS.LOOK AT YOURSELF"  
Shadow's eyes turn back to normal and her true color comes back out, she  
falls to the ground and faints. Thundress walks over to her  
SCENE 19  
Shows the Justice Divas Mall.  
SCENE 20  
Everyone but Shadow is sitting around the center table  
Batgirl- "I don't know if we can keep her here.with that power.what if she  
looses control permanently?"  
Supergirl- "She is one of us.we all make mistakes.we cant get mad at her  
for this"  
Wondergirl- "We can talk to her about it tomorrow.for now, lets let her  
cool down"  
SCENE 21  
Shows Shadow sitting on the rooftop of the mall under the moons light,  
tears running down her cheeks as the scene fades out.  
  
THE END 


	6. Justice Divas Ep 5

Justice Divas Ep. 5  
Competition Heats Up  
  
SCENE 1  
Lady Flash, Supergirl, and Thundress are following an armored Truck.  
Thundress puts her hand up creating a lightning bolt in her hand, she  
throws it at the trucks wheels and it speeds off, Supergirl goes up along  
side the out of control truck and tries to push it back on the road. The  
car swings around and hits her to the ground, the car rolls and than stops  
upside down. Lady Flash runs up to the car  
Lady Flash- "You should of tried to avoid the accident"  
Supergirl gets up grabbing her head  
Supergirl- "I did"  
Lady Flash- "Try better next time"  
Supergirl- "You think you can do better than I can?"  
Lady Flash- "Yea.I bet I could"  
Lady Flash speeds over to the door to the car and opens it, pulling the man  
out of the front seat.  
Lady Flash- "I could do it and cause a little less scars"  
Thundress- "Come on girls, stop fighting"  
Supergirl- "Tell her that"  
Lady Flash- "Come on Thundress lets take them to jail.I am not sure  
Supergirl can handle it"  
Supergirl screams in anger and than flies away.  
Thundress- "Lets just take her in and go back"  
Thundress grabs the person from the other side and they fly off.  
SCENE 2  
Supergirl is pacing around a table in the kitchen, Batgirl walks over to  
her  
Batgirl- "What's wrong?"  
Supergirl- "Lady Flash.again.she thinks she is better than me"  
Batgirl- "I don't know what it is.Superman and Flash and now Supergirl and  
Lady Flash.what is it between you guys?"  
Supergirl- "Clark had the right idea.we are better than them"  
Lady Flash and Thundress walk in the front door.  
Lady Flash- "We stopped the criminals.no help from Supergirl"  
Supergirl- "Alright.that's it.you and me.I am going to prove I am better  
than you once and for all.Batgirl"  
She looks back at Batgirl  
Supergirl- "How did Superman and Flash settle it?"  
Batgirl- "I am not sure that would be the best way"  
Supergirl- "HOW?"  
Batgirl- "They raced around the world to see who was fastest"  
Supergirl- "I got a better idea.we will go out and see who can do the most  
good.and whoever can.is the better hero"  
Lady Flash- "Are you sure you can fight without me?"  
Supergirl screams and than punches the table pummeling it to the ground.  
Supergirl- "ITS ON!"  
ROLL CREDITS  
Shadow hovers into the room  
Shadow- "Childish.all of you.we need to be focusing on the real issue.the  
criminals that are out there.not little meaningless fights"  
Batgirl- "I agree"  
Lady Flash- "You need them to save you from me?"  
Supergirl- "We start now!"  
Before Lady Flash can open her mouth Supergirl is gone.  
Lady Flash- "That little."  
And than Lady Flash is gone  
Shadow- "This is pointless"  
Shadow disappears  
Batgirl- "Oh dear"  
SCENE 3  
Supergirl is up in the sky when she hears an explosion off in the distance.  
She flies that way.  
SCENE 4  
4 men run out of the bank with machine guns. They run towards a car when  
Supergirl lands in front of them.  
Supergirl- "Hey boys.can I play cops and robbers.I'll be the cop"  
They take out their machine guns and start firing at her she just stands  
there and smiles. Lady Flash speeds over to the front of the store.  
Supergirl- "Whoops.seems I have beaten the fastest woman I the world.shame"  
One of the guys takes out another larger gun and shoots her with a laser  
knocking her into the car and the car flips over. They run to another car  
and get in and start to drive off. Lady Flash speeds over to Supergirl  
Lady Flash- "Looks like I am about to steal your criminals.shame"  
She speeds away and Supergirl screams in rage.  
SCENE 4  
Lady Flash speeds up beside the car and the back windows break open and two  
guns emerge from it, shooting at her. She dodges the bullets and gets  
closer, grabbing the guns and than the hands of the two and throwing them  
out of the car to the side of the street. She than runs over the car to the  
front and looks in the front window blocking their view. The one in the  
passengers seat gets ready to shoot and she breaks open the window,  
grabbing the man and throwing him out. She punches out the driver and grabs  
the wheel and turns it, she than grabs the man and hopes off. The car slams  
into a fire hydrant and than into a building.  
Lady Flash- "Almost to easy"  
She than speeds away.  
SCENE 5  
Supergirl is flying up in the sky and than passes the Dailey Planet. She  
hears a scream from the ground, she lowers and than sees a woman's purse be  
stolen. She than swoops down to the man that is running away and than grabs  
him by the shirt. He looks back scared and than Supergirl punches him and  
takes the purse back to the woman.  
Supergirl- "1 and 1"  
She flies away and the lady looks confused.  
SCENE 6  
Batgirl is on the computer when a siren goes off. She puts up the screen  
and it's a distress call. She opens the folder  
Man- "Help.the train wont stop and its going faster and faster.there is  
another train only minutes away and we might collide.please send help!"  
Batgirl runs over to a picture of an S over a phone. She picks it up  
Batgirl- "Come on come on"  
Supergirl's voice- "Yea"  
Batgirl- "A train is out of control and heading towards another one on the  
Central City railway.get there quickly"  
Supergirl- "This will be two for me"  
Batgirl- "Just go!"  
She hangs up the phone and goes back to the computer.  
SCENE 7  
The train is speeding down the tracks and the people inside are going crazy  
Engineer- "We are going to crash!"  
The train continues down the track when Supergirl flies along side it and  
up the front. She presses her hands again the train and pushes, the train  
begins to slow down but is still at a fast rate and the other train can be  
seen, She pushes with all of her might, denting the front of the train and  
it starts to glide to a stop. She than falls over and faints. The Engineer  
runs out.  
Engineer- "Thanks Supergirl.you saved us"  
Supergirl- "2.uh.1"  
She than struggles to get up and than flies away. The Engineer looks  
confused.  
SCENE 8  
A fire rages out of control in an apartment complex and Lady Flash arrives.  
Firemen are outside looking up at a woman in the window  
Firemen- "We cant get her out, the fire is too strong"  
Lady Flash smiles  
Lady Flash- "Number 2"  
She speeds into he building and comes out in a flash with the woman in her  
arms. She places her down and than moves her hands in circles really fast  
and wind is made and blows the fire just into he building and she runs  
really fast and gets a hose and than inside in the blink of an eye with the  
hose and puts the fire out. She comes back out with a big grin on her face.  
Woman- "Thank you so much"  
Firemen- "Thanks Lady Flash"  
She waves to them and than speeds off.  
SCENE 9  
Batgirl and Shadow are standing in front of her computer  
Shadow- "This is getting them no where"  
Batgirl- "Well look at the bright side.more crime is being stopped"  
She smiles and Shadow gives her a mean look  
Batgirl- "Never mind"  
A large explosion startles them. Batgirl jumps up and goes and looks out  
the door. The mall is silent and dark; there is a small cloud of smoke  
moving down the hall. Batgirl runs out into the hall and than a swift black  
cape goes over her and than disappears and Batgirl is gone. Shadow gets a  
mad look on her face and her eyes glow black. The dark seems like light  
through her eyes and she hears a noise behind her; she spins around. She  
can't see anything and than when she turns back around a hammer hits her  
and she falls to the ground.  
SCENE 10  
Supergirl lands on top of a building and sits on the side resting. She hits  
the ear peace and it makes a noise.  
Supergirl- "Batgirl.Batgirl?"  
She gets a confused look on her face  
Supergirl- "If you are off getting a snack now isn't a good time.BATGIRL!"  
A fizzing sound comes out of the peace and than she gets up  
Supergirl- "Something's not right"  
She flies down to the ground and than yells  
Supergirl- "LADY FLASH!"  
In an instant Lady Flash is right beside her  
Supergirl- "Whoa.that worked"  
Lady Flash- "What do you want?"  
Supergirl- "Batgirl isn't at the mall.something's not right"  
Lady Flash- "So.why don't you go and handle it yourself.rack up more  
points"  
Supergirl- "Ok.lets stop this.this isn't getting us anywhere"  
Lady Flash- "You not get one yet?"  
She says with a smirk  
Supergirl- "I am serious.something is wrong.we need to work together.if it  
took down Shadow, Thundress, and Batgirl.than I think we need to team up"  
Lady Flash- "Fine"  
Supergirl- "Truce?"  
They shake hands and than speed off  
SCENE 11  
They arrive at the outside of the mall and two big boxes are guarding the  
entrance. Supergirl flies up and open the top of it, a large arm flies out  
of the box punching Supergirl and knocking her to the ground. The boxes rip  
open exposing two large soldier toys. These nutcracker dolls are carrying  
large guns with swords at the end. Supergirl looks over at Lady Flash.  
Supergirl- "Were you going to tell me about the new decorations?"  
Lady Flash- "Funny"  
The two large soldier men point their guns at the two girls and start to  
shoot Lasers and knocks Supergirl off her feet and she flies about 30 feet  
and hits the ground. Lady Flash dodges the lasers and goes up the body of  
one of the soldiers and than goes to the face and punches it putting all  
the speed into it. The soldier sways a little and than raises its large arm  
and knocks her off. Supergirl gets up and flies to the other one and  
punches the head, knocking the head to the ground. Before she can do it to  
the other one he raises his gun and shoots again. Lady Flash looks up and  
sees a box on the back of the toy and runs up the back and rips it apart.  
She sees the wires and just pulls them all out and than jumps off, she hits  
the ground in pain from the fall and the soldier toys short circuits and  
than falls over. Supergirl goes over to Lady Flash  
Supergirl- "Not bad"  
Lady Flash- "For an amateur"  
Supergirl gives a sarcastic smile and than they enter the front.  
SCENE 12  
They look around and the mall is empty. They enter Batgirls room and the  
computer is still on. Supergirl jumps onto the computer  
Supergirl- "Something must be wrong.she never leaves her computer on"  
She searches through the files and finds one labeled "Security Cameras".  
She opens it up and a screen appears showing Batgirl and Shadow looking  
through the halls, she sees Batgirl being swiped and than Shadow getting  
angry and than Shadow being swiped.she stops the tape.  
Supergirl- "I didn't see or hear anything out of the ordinary.just a pencil  
drop.no picture of who was here.but we do know they were kidnapped"  
Lady Flash turned around and looked around the hall when a box pops up on  
the screen, Supergirl opened it and read the words on the inside.  
Supergirl- "Dear Justice Women.I have your three other members and I know  
you will be back.my soldier toys are offline and you know what they say,  
you break it you buy it.and pay for it you will.but.in order to see your  
friends again you have to complete a few tasks to complete.first one is at  
Wash Co. Toy factory.see ya there.signed The Toy"  
She closes the box  
Supergirl- "Great.another Toyman"  
She gets up and walks to Lady Flash  
Supergirl- "Looks like The Toy has them.we have to go to Wash Co. Toy  
Factory.do you know where that is?"  
Lady Flash- "I believe in Central City"  
Supergirl- "Great"  
They leave the mall.  
SCENE 13  
They arrive at Wash Co. Toy Factory and Supergirl looks over at Lady Flash  
Supergirl- "We don't know what to expect.so keep your eyes open"  
Lady Flash- "I know"  
They walk up and enter the building.  
SCENE 14  
They walk in there are Lego buildings stacked up to the ceiling in the  
shape of Central City. Supergirl looks around with Lady Flash and than they  
hear a large roar. Supergirl look at Lady Flash and Supergirl uses her x-  
ray vision to look through the buildings; she sees a Godzilla Lego creature  
at the other end of the Lego City.  
Supergirl- "Its Godzilla Lego Style!"  
Lady Flash looks over at her  
Lady Flash- "This is no time for jokes"  
Supergirl- "No, it really is"  
The buildings start to fall over and break and they see a monster appear  
over a Lego skyscraper, he opens his mouth and fire melts the Lego  
building. He roars and smacks over the other buildings surrounding him.  
Lady Flash- "You weren't kidding were you?"  
Supergirl flies over and punches the creature, he looks over at her and  
blows fire at her, knocking her to the ground, Lady Flash makes a tornado  
and the fire blows back at him, he starts to melt a little bit but she  
continues. He stops blowing smoke and swings his tail around knocking her  
into the buildings. Supergirl gets up and than the monster shoots fire  
again, she runs behind a building but the building melts showing her. He  
gets an angry look and shoots again; she flies up and sees the fire  
sprinklers. She smiles and looks at him.  
Supergirl- "Good bye"  
She shoots a sprinkler and they turn on and it puts out his fire, smoke  
comes out of his mouth and he roars. He charges at her and hits her into  
the wall. She gets up and looks over, he charges at her. She takes a  
building next to her, picks it up, and than swings it at him. It smacks  
into him and slams him into the wall; he shatters everywhere. Lady Flash  
comes over  
Lady Flash- "Not bad"  
Supergirl- "Thanks"  
Lady Flash- "Where do we go now?"  
A Lego missile flies into the warehouse; Supergirl stops flies up and  
struggles but finally stops it before it hits the ground. On the top is a  
box and a voice comes out of it  
Toy- "If you have survived up to now.than you have a place to meet me.go to  
Gotham City.there's a large factory down by the Ocean, its called New Laff  
Co. See you there"  
The box starts to play nutcracker music so Batgirl smashes the box  
Supergirl- "I hate that song"  
They speed out of the warehouse.  
SCENE 15  
Shows the Gotham City Skyline with a large building where a building sign  
on it is changing from "Wayne Enterprises" to "Wayne Powers Enterprises"  
Supergirl and Lady Flash approach Laff Co. They enter the front of the  
building.  
SCENE 16  
The building is dark with large packages of toys all over the place.  
Supergirl and Lady Flash look around at all of the toys.  
Supergirl- "Kind of spooky"  
Lady Flash- "I know, its like they are starring at you"  
Supergirl- "Not that.its empty"  
They keep walking and see 3 large boxes, one says "Thundress" and Thundress  
is in the box, the next one "Batgirl" shows a Bat symbol across the box and  
Batgirl on the inside, another one "Shadow" the box is all black with  
Shadow in the inside. A man approaches on a catwalk. He leans over the side  
and a man dressed in a soldier outfit smiles.  
Toy- "Welcome.I believe you guys know each other"  
Supergirl- "What do you want with us?"  
Toy- "You know how much you guys are worth on the black market, your like  
collectables.and my job is to get you and take you to your new owner for  
show"  
Supergirl- "Who?"  
Toy- "You will find out soon enough.but the only thing is.when you get  
there.you'll be dead.another one of my rules"  
Lady Flash- "We don't kill easy"  
Toy- "Well I got your other members right here.all I need are the last two  
and my set is complete"  
He takes out a remote and pushes a button  
Toy- "But if it's a fight you want."  
The ground shakes and they look around. A large monster with 4 arms emerges  
from the back. He has one eye, large muscles, and a laser gun. Supergirl  
and Lady Flash look at each other with a worried look on their face  
Supergirl- "Together?"  
Lady Flash- "Lets get him!"  
Supergirl flies up in the air and the monster shoots a laser at her,  
knocking her to the ground. Lady Flash runs up him and grabs the gun and  
jumps down. She runs over to Supergirl.  
Lady Flash- "Break this"  
Supergirl grabs it and stands up than bends it. She than flies up to the  
monster and punches it, it falls back a little and than she looks at Lady  
Flash  
Supergirl- "GET THE TOY!"  
Lady Flash speeds up the ladder to the catwalk where the Toy is running.  
She runs around in front of him.  
Lady Flash- "I don't think so"  
She punches him and he falls over. Supergirl is hits with the monsters arm  
and flies into the wall. She than recovers from the hit and flies to him,  
he swats his hand at her and she grabs his arm and tears it off. He stands  
armless and than she hits him with the arm, smirks coming out of where his  
arm was. She than hits him again and he falls back. She flies downward and  
punches him in the stomach and he breaks apart into little peaces. She  
flies over to the boxes and takes them off hooks and brings them to the  
ground. She rips them open and pulls Batgirl, Shadow, and Thundress out of  
their boxes  
Thundress- "Thanks"  
They stand up  
Batgirl- "Now I know how a toy feels"  
They laugh a little.  
SCENE 17  
A half an hour later they are standing outside and Harvey Bullock pushes  
the Toy into the back of the police car  
Harvey- "What is it with freaks and this city?"  
Gordon is over talking to the girls  
Gordon- "Kidnap, Armed Robbery, is that all?"  
Batgirl- "Yep dad"  
She grabs her mouth and than Supergirl looks over  
Gordon- "Barbara.?"  
Batgirl- "Hey daddy.let me explain"  
He stands there at a lost for words and Batgirl gives out a little playful  
laugh.  
SCENE 18  
The Justice Divas are sitting around the table eating Pizza when Batgirl  
walks in  
Batgirl- "That was a lot of fun"  
She says in a sarcastic voice  
Batgirl- "He knows everything.he knows Batman is gone too which probably  
wont sit to good with him.at least he cant kill Batman.I can't believe  
after all these years of hiding this from him, I tell him by slipping"  
She plops onto the couch.  
Supergirl- "Does it feel better.I mean you don't have to keep secretes from  
him anymore"  
Batgirl- "You know, it does kind of feel better"  
Supergirl- "Good.come over here and have some pizza with us"  
Batgirl- "You know what.that sounds like a great idea"  
She walks over and sits at the table. The shot fades out showing the Mall  
and than a shooting star up in the sky, the screen fades black.  
  
THE END 


End file.
